Honest Hearts
|Платформа2 = Xbox 360 |дата2 = 17 мая 2011 |метод2 = |Платформа3 = PlayStation 3 |дата3 = 2 июня 2011 (Северная Америка) 5 июня 2011 (Европа) |метод3 = |версия = |дополнительно = 250px Изображение дополнения в Steam }} }} Honest Hearts ( ) — второе дополнение к Fallout: New Vegas, разработанное Obsidian Entertainment и изданное Bethesda Softworks. В отличие от Dead Money, должно было выйти сразу на всех платформах, однако выход для Sony PlayStation 3 был задержан в связи с неработоспособностью PlayStation Network. Вышло 17 мая 2011 года. Honest Hearts для русской версии Fallout: New Vegas от «1С» официально стало доступно в с 21 мая 2011 года, однако отсутствует локализация. доступны с 25 мая 2011 года. Сюжет Действие дополнения разворачивается в национальном парке Зайон штата Юта. В нём Курьер становится невольным участником войны между местными племенами дикарей, спровоцированной желанием одного из них присоединиться к Легиону Цезаря. В дополнении появляются новые и опасные враги, достижения, рецепты, интересные способности, мощное оружие и броня, а в сюжете непосредственно действует легендарный и таинственный Джошуа Грэхем, более известный как Горелый, бывший легат и соратник Цезаря, уроженец мормонского города Нью-Ханаана, расположенного у берегов Большого Солёного озера. Локализация Fallout: New Vegas. Ultimate Edition — издание, включающее в себя все существующие дополнения, было выпущено компанией «1С» 24 августа 2012 года[http://www.softclub.ru/games/game.asp?id=12637 Fallout: New Vegas. Ultimate Edition]. Персонажи Упоминающиеся персонажи * Кармен * Лоунсем Дрифтер * Майкл Кларк * Мария * Митчем * Мэнди * Пабло * Педро * Селена * Сильви * Улисс * Хорас Эплбаум * Хосе * Шарлотта Кларк }} Существа Локации * Каньон Зайон Предметы Броня и одежда Оружие Боеприпасы Патрон кал. 45 Авто Модификации оружия Медпрепараты и еда Прочие предметы Игровые объекты * Полое бревно * Припрятанные запасы * Сумка Уцелевшего * Ящик слесаря }} Квесты Количество очков опыта, присуждаемых за выполнение квестов дополнения, будет различаться в зависимости от уровня Курьера, акта дополнения и типа квеста. Например, за основные сюжетные квесты он получит на 1—4 уровне примерно 3000 ОО, а на 45—50 — 22000 ОО. За побочные квесты разница будет 75—550 ОО за квест. Достижения Испытания Организации * «Скорбящие» * «Белоногие» * Мормоны * «Мёртвая Лошадь» Способности Заметки * В Зайон можно вернуться после прохождения основных квестов дополнения. * Honest Hearts, как и остальные полноценные дополнения, повышают на 5 максимальный уровень развития протагониста. * Как и в других дополнениях, существует баг, при котором у Курьера необходимость во сне будет отсутствовать до тех пор, пока он не поспит. * Согласно комментариямПредположительно оставленным к скрипту NVDLC02EncMasterScript, отвечающему в Honest Hearts за респавн живности, «Из-за размера Зайона и значительно меньшего количества времени, которое игроки будут проводить здесь по сравнению с Мохаве, встречи-стычки обитателями Honest Hearts не предназначены для имитации живой экосистемы. Здесь мы будем рассматривать их как встречи, которые уже заранее подготовлены и в законченном виде представлены игрокам — в отличие от NV, где популяции продолжали существовать в игровом времени и в игровом пространстве, создавая сложную сеть взаимодействий». В этом и есть причина «частого спавна» живности, когда существа или дикари Зайона появляются прямо перед протагонистом. Концовки За кулисами * Национальный парк Зайон ( ) — реально существующий национальный парк США в штате Юта. * Отсылки к Honest Hearts уже были в Fallout: New Vegas до выхода дополнения — это граффити (см. ниже)Файлы этих граффити находятся в папке Fallout — Textures.bsa\textures\clutter\graffiti\nvdlcgraffiti\ и носят имена nvgraffitihonesthearts**.dds. Кроме того, ZeniMax заранее зарегистрировала торговую марку Honest Hearts , так что о новом дополнении стало известно до официального сообщения. * Джошуа Грэхем и Нью-Ханаан должны были появиться в Van Buren. * Ещё до выхода Honest Hearts в игровых файлах дополнения Dead Money можно было найти предмет «Снежный шар. Национальный парк Зайон»''DeadMoney — Main.bsa\meshes\nvdlc02\clutter\snowglobe\nvdlc02snowglobe.nif''. * Название дополнения, по словам Джоша Сойера, происходит от афоризма основателя мормонизма Бригама Янга Honest hearts produce honest actions («Честные сердца порождают честные действия»)Дж. Э. Сойер. I heard you went to Zion National Park? …, Spring.me, 2011-02-25.. * Сюжет дополнения — отсылка к войне в Юте и резне в Маунтин-МедоусДж. Э. Сойер. Is the story of Honest Hearts (loosely) …, Spring.me, 2011-06-28.. * Названия достижений Honest Hearts взяты из псалмов 126 и 137 Библии короля Иакова (в русском Синодальном переводе это псалмы 125 и 136). * Изначально планировалось сделать племена Зайона более генетически многообразными, но этого не случилось по техническим причинам.Дж. Э. Сойер. I’m a big fan of New Vegas, and I enjoy discussing …, Frog Helms Fan Club. * У Honest Hearts был самый сжатый график выпуска из четырёх основных дополнений. Джош Сойер, основной создатель дополнения, разработал его довольно простым уже на уровне основных идей, потому что был очень обеспокоен тем, что разработчики не успеют выдать продукт вовремя. Другие дизайнеры проекта хотели внедрить побольше всяких сложностей, но Джош заставил их уменьшить сложность квестов, чтобы ограничить потенциальный риск.Дж. Э. Сойер. I’m not sure what your involvement in Honest Hearts…, Frog Helms Fan Club. Галерея HHDLCPack2.png Honestheartsscreen 01B.jpg|Каньон Зайон Honest-Heartsburing1.jpg|Джошуа Грэхем, также известный как Горелый JoshuaGrahamBible.png|Джошуа Грэхем читает Священное Писание Rockdraw.png|Изображение Горелого Honesthearts display.png|Граффити, которые можно найти в игре Honestheartsscreen 05B.jpg|Официальный скриншот. Вслед-за-Мелом FNVHH White Legs attack promo.jpg|Официальный скриншот. Воин племени Белоногих Honestheartsscreen 03B.jpg|Официальный скриншот. Гигантское споровое растение Honestheartsscreen 06B.jpg|Официальный скриншот. Река Восточная Вирджиния Honestheartsscreen 04B.jpg|Официальный скриншот. Рисунки на стенах каньона FNVHH Campfire.jpg|Походный костёр Видео Fallout New Vegas Honest Hearts - Official Trailer|Официальный трейлер Примечания }} de:Honest Hearts (Add-On) en:Honest Hearts es:Honest Hearts fi:Honest Hearts fr:Honest Hearts nl:Honest Hearts pl:Szczere Serca pt-br:Honest Hearts uk:Honest Hearts Категория:Дополнения Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Honest Hearts